


mr. presidents daughter | tommyinnit x reader

by mikusdyslexia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dream SMP x Reader - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, NO SUICIDALINNIT THO DONT WORRY, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, TommyInnit x Reader, TommyInnit/Reader - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, You guessed it - Freeform, but not forever <3, character death but like not really, father jschlatt 😡😡😡, gets a lil dark but it’s okay the comfort is There and PROMINENT, probs lots of injury, technically you die, will tag as I go, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikusdyslexia/pseuds/mikusdyslexia
Summary: cross posted on wattpad> started 1 / 03 / 21> unfinished / ongoing
Relationships: JSchlatt & Reader, Tommyinnit & Reader, Tommyinnit/Reader, Wilbur Soot & Reader
Kudos: 48





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> YES THESE DATES R IMPORANTTTY it is the only way i can keep track of flashbacks, so mayb it will be helpful for u guys too

June 17th, Age 6.

"This is my sister," Tubbo announced, voice all confident despite being such a small person, "You have to be nice to her."

The girl standing next to him was small, (H/C) hair bouncing slightly in the warm summer sun. She leaned into her brother, tiny hand grasping his.

"You don't have a sister." Tommy leaned down, hands on hips and inspecting this new girl carefully. He didn't usually like girls, which meant he shouldn't have to like this one. Especially when she just shows up out of nowhere.

"Dad says that isn't supposed to matter!" The older boy huffed, moving to grab the other twos' hands and manoeuvre them into a forceful handshake. "Just get along, it's a very simple request, really."

Tommy didn't exactly shake her hand as wave it around a little, quick to drop it with a distasteful expression. "Only because you're making me, otherwise I would be asserting my dominance! Beating her up!"

He wore a confident grin, unbothered by the worried scolding from his best friend. For the next half hour him and Tubbo play fought, the young girl sitting to the side and watching them interact.

August 5th, Age 8.

There was a soft creaking sound as the door opened, but it was quickly overruled by a loud groan.

"Why'd you have to bring her?" Tommy complained, waving his arms in the direction of Tubbo and (Y/N), still standing in the doorway.

She was slowly growing accustomed to being around her older brothers friend, despite his loud and somewhat intrusive nature. Tommy hadn't been at all nice near the start, but he was much more tolerable now. She'd even started uttering a few words to him, something the small girl only ever did around her brother or father.

"Dad isn't home and Quackity said I have to watch her, I'm sorry! Why can't she join in?" Tubbo was following Tommy through their garden, watching his friend throw a miniature fit.

(Y/N) was two years younger than Tubbo, but only a year younger than Tommy. That should of made them closer, but it didn't really. Even with such a small gap, the blonde refused to see her as anything but a child, probably with how little she would speak around him. Tubbo had insisted it was an anxiety thing, she'd grow out of it. But Tommy only saw that as an excuse.

"Because it's a boys-only adventure!" He groaned dramatically, head thrown back, "We don't like girls, Tubbo. I've been over this so many times."

The shorter boy pursed his lips in thought, "Apparently girls brains develop faster than ours, so they be more grown up. Is that why?"

Tommy gasped in an offended matter, stopping in the middle of the dirt track. They usually snuck out the back garden of Tubbo's house like this. "That is not true! She isn't more grown up than me, no way! See, look, I learnt a grown up word all on my own:"

He leaned over, childish little grin on his face as both siblings listened curiously.

"Bitch!" 

"Tommy! Don't say that word!" Tubbo gaped, hands clasping over (Y/N)'s ears as the other boy cackled.

"I'm doing you a favour, Tubbo. Teaching her to be more grown up like me," Tommy gave his friend a little push, grasping (Y/N) by the shoulders to hold her in place, "Repeat after me: Bitch."

Not knowing what that meant, and definitely not acknowledging her brothers little sounds of protest, (Y/N) straightened her shoulders up and spoke with confidence, "Bitch!"

"Yes!" Tommy cheered, now grabbing onto the little girls hand to pull her back along the path. Not wanting to be left behind, Tubbo followed along with only the slightest bit of complaint. 

December 25th, Age 10.

The wind was cold and piercing, winter air slicing through my thin jacket. I didn't think I'd need anything warmer, it wasn't supposed to go like this.

Nothing was registering properly in my brain, nothing besides the white hot pain in my skull and the blood dripping down my temples and the yelling. 

God, the yelling.

It was a cluttered mix of voices, ones I could barely recognise in my haze. Wilbur, Tubbo, Dream. My father. Tommy.

That was the last thing my senses zoned in on before the world slipped away, blonde curls right in front of my face and a familiar shout. 

His eyes were blurry, from my own teary vision or his tears I couldn't tell. Not that it mattered, because before I knew it, everything came to a halt.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chill times with tommy <3
> 
> not for long as the next chapter is the festival

September 17th, Age 15.

My hair jostled slightly in the wind, strands getting blown out of the messily tucked back ponytail. Those first few visits I'd tried to look nice and presentable, but now I went in whatever I'd already been wearing. Which included today.

I tried to get out of Manberg as much as possible to visit Tommy, really I did, but having the president overlook your every move sure made things difficult. Not that I could really complain that much, I did love my father greatly. And that's why I had to do the small act of slightly betraying him with these trips.

Tommy helped give me the information I needed to keep my father safe, and I helped give him the information he needed to keep himself safe. Wilbur and Techno didn't know, they didn't need to. It would only cause more trouble.

It had been a week since my last visit, and I was practically dying to finally have contact again. Don't get me wrong, Tubbo was a lovely brother and very entertaining, but Tommy just had a charm that never let me get bored.

Leaves crunched under my feet as I finally arrived at the little hole in the wall Tommy had called Pogtopia. It was a stupid name, but he had been so proud of it and I hadn't wanted to break his little heart by saying anything.

Before I could even knock the wooden door swung open, revealing the small entranceway and most importantly: that cheesy grin I'd been yearning to see all week long.

"Took you long enough," Tommy mumbled from the crook of my neck, where I'd already attached myself to him in the form of a tight hug. It felt so good to finally be close to him again, even if he was slightly sweaty and there was definitely dirt on his forehead. 

"Sorry, sorry. Quackity was tryina' give me something and it was hard to slip out," I replied in a mumble, propping my chin up to rest on Tommy's chest, looking up at him, "But it's okay, I'm here now. Besides, you'll see me tomorrow, it wasn't that dire."

The boy sighed dramatically, already having grabbed my hand and started leading me inside. "But that's different, you'll be on stage and with Schlatt and everything. I won't even get to come near you."

"Yes, but you can still admire me from a distance, apparently that's when I look my best," I joked.

The festival was tomorrow and I was pretty excited. It wasn't often you got to stand on a stage and get all dressed up. I also knew of Tommy's plan to crash it and watch from whatever spot they'd found, not like I was gonna tell anyone. Snitching on him seemed like the worst possible thing I could do.

We stayed close to the stone walls, navigating through the ravine that they had set up as home. Nobody else knew I was here, it was mine and Tommy's little secret. They wouldn't be at all happy, I was technically directly under the enemy after all.

A few twists and turns later and we finally arrived at the little room Tommy had claimed for himself, the lock twisting with a click to make sure none of the others would spot me. Unceremoniously, I flopped down onto the boys bed, always surprised at how comfy it was for such a stingy looking place.

Of course it was nothing compared to living in Manberg's weird equivalent of the White House, but whatever. It was perfect right about now.

"You gonna tell me how Tubbos' going? Or am I supposed to live in secrecy?" Tommy asked as he sat down, my head easily making its way to his lap. Gently, his long fingers untied my ponytail and started threading through my hair. It felt nice.

"He's good, I guess. Not coping too well with you being gone, but that was a given," I chuckled, knowing very well how whiny my brother could get sometimes, "Misses you a lot. We all do."

I was easily soothed by the hands in my hair, hyper aware of every single touch. Tommy's fingers grazed over my temples, dipping under my ears, to a small bump against my head. 

There lied a small stump of sharp bone, spiky and uneven. It matched perfectly with the other side, laying where I once had one of the most beautiful set of horns. I'd been so proud of them, we all had, until Dream took them away from me.

It was rather traumatising to have one of your country's leaders mutilate you at such a young age. I'd only been 10 at the time, Tommy 11 and Tubbo 12. Despite not actually being there at the time of the attack, I could tell it had a harsh impact on Tubbo.

Nowadays you'd rarely see the boys' little horns, Tubbo would always be fixing and fluffing up his hair to hide them. I knew he was only doing it not to make me upset, but somehow knowing that he was hiding a part of himself in honour of me only hurt more.

"Won't be long now until I can reclaim Manberg. Ugh, just saying it like that hurts my brain," Tommy groaned, "Techno has this plan and everything, we're gonna get info from the festival and then absolutely dominate in war.

I scrunched my face up, rolling over to look up at him, "Can we not talk about war right now? It's not very nice to think that my boyfriend is so intent on murdering my father."

Oh, yeah. Tommy and I had grown close throughout the past few years, specifically after the attack. He'd been one of the few people I could rely on, and it now became some sort of weird instinct to feel safe around him. 

"Sure, sure. I'll keep my mouth shut just this once, woman."

His tone was light and teasing, putting the grin back on my face. I sat up on the bed, arms wrapping around Tommy to pull him back down with me. Lying there, intertwined with each other, was one of the most blissful moments that week. I loved my family, really I did, but they sure managed to give me a constant headache. 

Eyes closing and breath leaving my body, I felt myself slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Manberg Festival is here. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheyyyyyeyeyy A LITTLE BIT OF INFO: three canon life sitch works the same here, however instead of death messages like minecraft it is now canon shots, sorta like hunger games style. when someone dies to a canon life a shot goes off, ect ect

October 16th, Age 15.

I had to leave Tommy's fairly early, able to slip back into my house and back into bed with a practised precision. Nobody could know of my little trips, it would be more than enough to label me as a traitor. Which I wasn't, definitely not. I just happened to be in relations with one of our country's enemies... and occasionally trade information with him. 

Okay, maybe it did sound a little bad. 

Whatever, that didn't matter anymore. It was already a short while until the festival started, that of which I'd been preparing for all day. Despite all the negative things Tommy had said about it all, I couldn't help but be excited. A festival sounded wonderful, at least from what my father had said about it. There didn't seem to be any ulterior motives, not just yet.

Hopefully it stayed that way.

"Stop moving so much, makes it harder to fix your mess," Quackity muttered from behind me, hands occupied with trying to pin back my hair. We were standing behind the stage, watching the last preparations and, for Quackity, rectifying the hell I called a hairdo.  
I grit my teeth, shifting to softly step down on his foot behind me. The small hiss I got in return was way too satisfying. "You're a brat, you know?" He flicked at the nape of my neck.  
"Mhm, learned from the best." I craned my neck backwards, just about tall enough that my head rested against his neck. Despite all the hell I put him through, we were close. It was at least one person I knew I could rely on without having to commit treason.

Having enough of the prodding, I pulled myself away and ran a hand through the further mess that Quackity had created. "Enough touching the hair, I'll just deal with it. You should be getting on anyway, crowds starting to pool in."

With that we parted our seperate ways, me going to quickly find a mirror to try and look at least somewhat presentable, and Quackity taking his place by Schlatt's side. As I hobbled around the area, there was a small tap on my head. Turning around to find the culprit made me realise it was a rock that had been thrown at me, followed by yet another one that (luckily) only just missed.

I looked up in the direction of the offender, slightly disgruntled though that disappeared as I spotted Tommy perched on top of one of the far off buildings, probably to watch. Both Wilbur and Techno were with him, luckily not catching onto mine and Tommy's silent conversation just yet. Stupid boy had just blown their cover, luckily I wasn't about to snitch. If anything it was slightly comforting to know he was right there, eased my staged fright nerves a little.

We both exchanged small smiles before there was a tug on my arm, bringing my attention back to Tubbo as he pointed me towards the stage. It was starting. I followed my brother closely, stopping a few steps behind him as we looked out onto the crowd. Schlatt was in the middle up with the mic with Quackity at his side, followed by Tubbo and then myself. I suppose George must have slept in, that would explain his absence.

"Welcome, Manberg people, to our first ever festival," Schlatt started talking into the microphone, voice loud and assertive. It suited him, really it did. I couldn't really imagine my father as anything else other than president or some kind of ruler, despite what others might say about him. But maybe I was just biased.

Cheers erupted from the crowd, Schlatt continuing whatever speech it was that he had memorised as I zoned out, looking over the attendees. From where I was standing I could point out Niki and Fundy, Bad and Skeppy, and somewhere near the far back, Dream and Sapnap.

Just seeing those piercing green eyes sent a shiver down my spine, immediately looking away to try and distract myself. His presence was unnerving, something I would never settle with again after what he had done to me. I could still vividly remember it; the pressure on my back, the cold concrete against my face, the sharp pain as my horns disconnected from my head. I had to physically shake away the thoughts in order to move on and not have a moment on stage.

However, what I was met with upon zoning back in made me wish I hadn't.

"You know what happens to traitors, right, Tubbo?"

I looked around the stage, suddenly getting this ache in my stomach. Tubbo had been cornered, something I wasn't mentally prepared to witness. "I.. don't know what you're talking about, Schlatt." His voice was meek and nervous, just as I felt on the inside.

"Technoblade, how about you come up here." We stood still as Schlatt brought Techno up onto the stage, something I had no idea if it was planned or not. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was meant to be a festival, a fun event. Not..whatever the hell all of this was.

Panic spiked as soon as my eyes caught onto the weapon that Techno had brought with him, an impressive crossbow that had already been loaded.

My flight or fight kicked in all of a sudden, taking action, "Don't take another step forward." 

{ tommy's pov }

I was scrambling for my radio, shouting into the speaker in hopes of Technoblade picking up and finally fucking listening. This was the very opposite of our plan, which had been to just hide out quietly and get information, not go rouge and start siding with the president.

"Don't take another step forward."

Her voice was load and commanding, even managing to get myself and Wilbur to still from the rooftops. It worked, and I watched on as Techno lowered his weapon for a moment. How on earth had she managed to do that.

"Go on, Techno, take the shot. Traitors need to be punished," Schlatt persisted, that stupid fucking voice making my blood boil. Poor Tubbo didn't deserve this.

"He isn't a traitor! I'm- It's-.. Its Tubbo! He's small and kind of stupid! He doesn't mean harm," She was shouting now, fiery rage clear in her voice as I watched (Y/N) try to defend her brother. My best friend. "If you're gonna hurt Tubbo, then I suppose you have to get through me. You'd hate to know half the stuff I go out and do."

That seemed to strike a cord, Schlatt quickly trying to hush her, “Watch what you say up here, don’t go giving people ideas. You are not a traitorous person. Now, Quackity.”

He made a gesture with his hand, and all of a sudden Quackity was coming up behind (Y/N) to attempt at pulling her away, his arms tucked under her armpits to keep the squirming down. Which there certainly was a lot of, she wasn’t going down without a fight at all, still yelling and kicking to try and stop all of this.

I watched with horror as Technoblade reloaded his crossbow, a sudden sense of realisation washing over me.

“Wilbur, he’s going to shoot a firework.” I uttered with a gasp, taking in the consequences of this. It wouldn’t just take out Tubbo, but everyone on the stage. That meant Quackity, Schlatt.. (Y/N).

Finally, it set in. “Holy shit, he’s shooting a fucking firework!”

Immediately I panicked, rushing to the stairwell to try and interfere but there were quickly arms around my back, holding me from rushing in. 

“Tommy, stay here. You’re just gonna make things worse,” Wilbur was behind me, putting up as I kicked at his shins and scratched at his arms to try and escape his grip, swearing at the top of my lungs.

It was too late as soon as I heard the firework go off. Three canons could be heard in the background.


End file.
